1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pump in which pressure is generated by supplying water to pump water to high or remote places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, feeding of water to, for instance, rice fields (new paddy fields), temporary housing, various construction sites, etc., in high or remote places requires the use of a pump or irrigation channel equipment. In addition, since power can be generated by introducing water from lower ground to high places and allowing it to fall to lower ground again to generate power, the number of sites able to generate hydraulic power increases more significantly than usual.
A known conventional pump that satisfies such requirements is, for example, a high pressure water pumping device in which a motor and an engine can be optionally switched. The suction port is provided below a float on the water source, and the discharge pipe is connected to the transport pipe line through a flexible coupling. The pipe line is laid in a U-shaped underground ditch through a tubular elastic material and connected to multiple discharge ports and multiple vent valves (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent [Kokai] Publication No. H09-137481A, hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”).